This research consists of three parts. Part 1 is the morphological reconstruction of retinal neurons in Golgi, methylene-blue, and Procion preparations in two-dimensional scale to extract their structural parameters, which will then be used objectively either to classify the cells or to compare them during development. A similar reconstruction $ill be undertaken for Golgi-EM preparations. Part 2 is the determination of the temporal and spatial characteristics of the retinal eurons through white-noise stimulation. The results will allow us 1) to define the functional characteristics of cells in cannonical terms and 2) to predict their responses, temporal-wise and spatial-wise. Two scattergrams, one based on the morphological and the other on the functional analysis will be compared to correlate the structure and function of these retinal neurons. Based on the results of the preceding two parts, part 3 will be a modelling of parts of the retina, the initial effort to be concentrated on the bipolar and sustained (probably amacrine) cells. Such modellings are possible because their temporal and spatial responses can be predicted through white-noise analysis. Morphological and functional experiments will then be performed to verify the models' predictions.